This project is concerned with visual memory development in young children, particularly with respect to the use of perceptual and conceptual information. The use of different conceptual grouping principles is being extensively explored over age, type of principle and dependent measure. Basic information on the use of conceptual organization in a visual memory paradigm is being collected. Young children seem quite capable of conceptual organization when non verbal measures are employed. Their functional comprehension of the environment is seen over and over again.